The watermelon show
by Kakiity
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke have a secret relationship, but Mikoto A.K.A. their mother discovers their secret. Be aware; this story contains graphic writing.
1. Chapter 1

**The watermelon show**

**Written**** by Kakiity.**

**Warning: This fanfiction contains graphic ****scenes, shonen-ai, incest and it will probably contain some yaoi, lemon and adult scenes as well, in some other chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Masashi Kishimoto's**** characters, story or anything involved with the manga, Naruto.**

**Chapter 1:**

Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi and Sasuke were having a midday meal in their kitchen, on a hot summer day.

Sasuke was sitting in the burning sun, which came into the kitchen from an open window.

The sunlight travelled slowly down to his crotch as he lifted his hips a bit up into it. When he lowered his hips again, the light travelled upwards toward his stomach. The small movement Sasuke made was barely visible, but it was enough for Itachi's skilled ninja eyes to catch the sight of those seductive movements, that no one else saw.

The unseen tempting slid from itachi's sight as he closed his eyes to stay calm. Itachi knew that Sasuke was feeling horny. Itachi had been on a long mission and Sasuke hadn't got laid since he went away, well at least he thought so, but he hadn't thought that the boy was so horny, that it was that bad. He also thought of, if Sasuke even knew what he was doing.

Itachi looked once again at the movement that still occurred. His eyes travelled upwards over the black shirt and when he reached Sasuke's eyes, he saw that the boy was looking right back at him. He closed his eyes, he was sure that Sasuke was totally aware of what he was doing. When he opened his eyes to gaze at the movement once more, he couldn't resist licking his lips, he too, was beginning to feel tempted.

Mikoto, who thought that Itachi was looking at the watermelon, on the table in front of sasuke, served him a piece. Itachi took the piece and started to eat slowly with his eyes closed, making Sasuke bite his bottom lip in jealousy.

Sasuke looked at Mikoto and found her taking a plate to the dishes and started to work on it. He turned his eyes to Fugaku. Fugaku was too busy with the newspaper too realise the secret exchange of flirting gazes and the lustful look on the youngest face. Sasuke relaxed his shoulders and lidded his eyes. He felt safe.

Itachi licked gently on the watermelon. He wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do, but he decided to put on a show for his little brother. Itachi kept licking slowly as he touched his neck. He opened his mouth a bit and changed the direction of his licks. Itachi wanted his Otouto to imagine that he was licking at Sasuke's dick, and started to bite the fruit gently. Itachi looked over at Sasuke; the boy seemed to like the dangerous game. He moved his hips slowly and opened his mouth a bit.

The red liquid from the watermelon ran down on Itachi's fingers and down his chin. Itachi finished licking and ate the melon in small bites doing it as gentle as possible. When there was no more melon in the green shall, he bit down on it and brushed his bottom lip over it. Sasuke followed every single movement Itachi did closely. Itachi licked slowly and hard on his fingers until he very slowly, almost in slow-motion stuck one of his fingers long inside his mouth, brushing it on his tongue. Itachi sucked his fingers of slowly and removed the watermelon water from his chin with his right index finger, which he licked of afterwards.

When Itachi was done whit his show, he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes was looking at Itachi with so much lust, that he almost forgot that his parents where there.

Itachi began to like this a lot. Actually he couldn't wait for the night to fall, so he stopped his teasing and put on a serious face. He looked at Sasuke who seemed a bit frustrated with the chance.

Itachi made a move with his head in the direction of Fugaku and looked back at Sasuke. Sasuke quickly remembered where they were and a blush spread all over his face. Itachi couldn't resist smiling at that, his little brother was way too cute!

Sasuke lay down and closed his eyes. He wasn't content with this, all he wanted to do, was to drag Itachi into his room and do all the dirty things that they were able to do, his lust was taking over as he laid there. When Sasuke opened his eyes he looked at Mikoto, she was taking the leftovers away from the table.

Mikoto looked at Sasuke. He looked pale and his eyes were looking at her, but they weren't focusing at all, what was wrong with him? He looked like he was on drugs or something. But of course he's not on drugs! Mikoto thought. She new how people looked when they where on drugs, she had seen too many of those types in her life. Mikoto placed the leftovers at the kitchen table and walked over to Sasuke. His forehead was burning hot. She didn't think about the fact that Sasuke laid in the sunlight stripes on the floor, or that the boy was actually horny, but how could she know? Instead, she jumped to the conclusion that he might have a fever or something.

"Sasuke, are you alright, you seem very warm, maybe you have a fever?"

"Mmm… warm…… that's exactly what I am" Sasuke thought and looked at Itachi for a brief moment. Itachi could almost read Sasuke's mind and wanted to give him something very warm to play with, but his long gone thoughts were interrupted. Sasuke began to explain Mikoto that nothing really was wrong with him, but Itachi interrupted and said that Sasuke should take a rest, just in case.

Mikoto looked at her older son, she had always thought of him to be intelligent and caring, and she smiled at him and nodded. Mikoto looked at Sasuke and told him to take care of himself.

"Take care", Sasuke thought, he looked at Itachi and gave him a wicked smile. Itachi looked at Sasuke as he stood up, "take care"… he knew that Sasuke would misunderstand that and do exactly what his dick needed him to do, just like he would. Sasuke excused himself and left the table.

Itachi new that he couldn't leave just yet, it would seem to suspicious, so he waited until Fugaku had read the newspaper and asked him some questions about a new mission. When they were done talking, Itachi excused himself saying that he would go to his room.

"Can't you just pass by Sasuke's room to see if he's alright", Mikoto asked Itachi before he left.

"Sure, I'll just see if he's alright, no problem".

Itachi knew that Mikoto always had been very protective about his little brother, but he began to wonder if she knew about their secret relationship, and if she did, this phrase might be her way to make him understand that she was okay about it. He cut himself off, thinking about it. It was hopeless anyway. Itachi was very good at knowing people, but Mikoto had always been a mystery to him. He wouldn't overstrain his brain thinking about it. By the time he was done thinking about his mother, Itachi had reached the end of the hall. He stopped in front of Sasuke's door to knock on it.

"Sasuke? Can I come in for a second?"

"Hn?! Itachi? Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me, can I come in?"

"Mmm, just a second…"

"What are you doing Otouto? I'm coming in now."

"Wait! Just a..."

Itachi opened the door to find Sasuke masturbating under his duvet (the door doesn't have a lock).

"Oh! Otouto, are you sure that's a good idea? I mean kaasan and tousan are still in the house, they could easily come in here and…"

Itachi stopped himself; he closed the door behind him and looked at his Otouto. Itachi could see the wild lust in his Otouto's eyes. It was useless to teach him about manners in his stage, he knew that. Sasuke needed release and Itachi thought that he might as well give it to him. He wanted to.

"Mmm…"

Sasuke closed his eyes and kept stroking himself. He knew that Itachi might do or say something important soon, but at the moment, Sasuke couldn't give up on what he was doing. He wasn't threatened by his older brother's presence. He could easily cum while he was around. It wouldn't matter; Itachi had seen him doing it before, many times.

"I'm close; just give me a second, mmm! Then we can talk"

"Sasuke…"

Itachi's voice filled Sasuke's mind and made him mewl a little.

Sasuke opened his eyes and gazed over Itachi's body. It was too good looking in that black, tight T-shirt. He felt like it was all Itachi's fault that he was so aroused, his Aniki was so mean.

Itachi walked closer too Sasuke's bed and bent over the tempting boy he was. He slid a hand down to Sasuke's busy one and whispered in a sexy way into his Otouto's ear:

"Need my help, Otouto?"

Sasuke moaned and tried to focus on what he was doing. He thought for a while, then he looked to his left side and managed to whisper a "Yes, Nii-san… Please". Sasuke spread his legs a bit and removed his hand from his painful erection. Itachi kissed his Otouto gently on the forehead and sank down onto his knees.

"Alright, I'll help you, but promise me to come into my room tonight"

"H...hai"

Itachi lifted the duvet over Sasuke's stomach and took the throbbing cock between his pale hands.

Sasuke let out a small hiss at the contact, but settled down and closed his eyes. This was too good! He just loved his Aniki so much that he couldn't describe it. It was like Itachi always knew when Sasuke needed him and how.

While Sasuke was contently thinking about his brother, he started to pant heavily without even knowing it. Itachi had begun sucking, it was the most wonderful feeling Sasuke could imagine at the moment. Itachi was really skilled, that's what everyone said about his Aniki, but Sasuke thought that they just had no idea what they where talking about, this was skills!

Itachi stopped the sucking for a while, he felt like being watched, and he looked at the door.

Itachi was so chocked that he panicked for a while and just sat there, holding the gorgeous cock in his hands, but then remembered what he had been doing.

He wrapped the duvet down to cover Sasuke's pride and jumped up and rushed a hand over Sasuke's eyes. Itachi would do anything to try to protect his Otouto from this awkward situation, but he didn't know how to handle this at all! With frightened eyes he looked at the person in the door once again.

"SHIT, MOM!" was the only thing that went through his mind. Mikoto stood in the door. Her eyes was open wide, looking at them as if she had seen a ghost and her mouth was shut open in pure shock. She held at a bowl of cookies in one hand and had placed the other on the door with her fist in a tight grip.

"Nii-san?" Sasuke interrupted Itachi's panicked state of shock. "Nii-san… what're you doing?"

Seconds passed while Itachi and Mikoto looked at each other in chock until they were brought back to life by Sasuke…

"Nii-san! Get your hands off of me! Please! I need you to suck me again! This isn't funny anymore! ITACHI!"

Instinctively, Itachi turned his head to his little brother and panicked once again, his face was all red because of the embarrassment he had brought himself and his Otouto in, and Sasuke didn't even know it.

Mikoto was too shocked to do anything, she just stood there looking at Sasuke, Itachi, and the point where Sasuke's dick had just been and back again, over and over. She was totally shocked. She had no clue that her children where gay and TOGHETHER, IN BED! HAVING SEX! Well of course she hadn't seen them have sex together, but she wasn't that stupid that she couldn't figure out what that situation she had just seen would and had leaded to.

Itachi could only think of one way to make Mikoto walk away silently, he turned his head to look at her once again and with pleading eyes, begged her silently to go. She seemed to catch it and slowly walked backwards and closed the door.

Mikoto stood and thought for a bit. She was so shocked; that she didn't even knew what to do. She walked into the room on the other side of the hall, Itachi's room. She then sat down on the floor, up against the door and looked into the air in front of her. She placed the ball with cookies beside her without blinking.

She began to eat a cookie. She didn't think about the taste, the fact that she was even eating the cookie or why. She just needed something to rely on, and she was sure that she could rely on the cookie, for some reason. When she had calmed down a bit after the shock, she got up and collected herself a bit, petting her dress and her hair back to normal. She decided that she needed a rest and walked out of Itachi's room and headed for her and Fugaku's bedroom.

Sasuke seemed pissed so Itachi removed his hand from Sasuke's eyes and sat down beside him. He was totally shocked. Sasuke looked at Itachi. He was confused and began to kiss Itachi's neck a bit, but soon understood that something weird had just happened. "What's wrong, Nii-san?"

No answer.

"Nii-san?"

"I…" Itachi started, but continued to be silent for a while. "I have to go to my room." He finished a while after.

"But, but nii-san, you can't just go like that."

Itachi walked over to the door.

"Hey, you can't just leave me like this… you were blowing me, remember?"

**This is my first published ****fanfiction; I hope that you will like it. I know it took me far to long posting this, but I had to find out how it all worked. Thanks to my friend, MajselajseL (her name on deivantart), She helped me tjecking the fanfiction for flaws. Please comment if you feel like it. **

**What will Itachi do? ****Find out in the next chapter. Kakiity.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The watermelon show**

**Written by Kakiity.**

**Warning: This fanfiction contains graphic scenes, shonen-ai, incest and it will probably contain some yaoi, lemon and adult scenes as well, in some other chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Masashi Kishimoto's characters, story or anything involved with the manga, Naruto.**

**(Have fun reading!)**

**Chapter 2****:**

Itachi stood for a while in front of the door, his hand lay nervously on the door handle. He was afraid that Mikoto would stand on the other side of the door, looking him in the eyes when he opened it.

"You have to finish me, nii-san, PLEASE!"

Itachi turned around, gazing nauseating at his Otouto.

Sasuke looked scared back at him. Sasuke wanted to know what was going on so badly, he wanted to help Itachi to come back to normal, but he also wanted to be with his Aniki so bad, that he couldn't help but whine a little.

"Please, nii-san… Tell me what's wrong?"

Itachi began to open his mouth but closed it again.

How could Itachi turn from down right dead sexy to being so weird and dumb? Sasuke just didn't get it.

"Why didn't you finish me? I was so close!" Sasuke whined. He couldn't take it, was Itachi just teasing him? He hated to be left unfinished when he was so close to his peak, to nirvana.

Itachi turned around again and did the one thing he was so afraid to do; he opened the door. The air met him. He felt relieved. Itachi relaxed his shoulders, which somehow had crawled all the way op to his ears, and walked across the hall and into his room.

Sasuke looked at Itachi's door as it closed in front of him. He was in awe. What happened just now? Why was Itachi like this? He couldn't find any answers, but meanwhile, a problem had occurred. Sasuke's dick was as hard as ever. He noticed because of a painful throb that passed by the head as he moved his body, to follow his aniki.

Sasuke blushed and looked down at himself. Half naked, he stood there, in his room, with open door and didn't even notice. He rushed over to the door and slammed it close. The sound shocked him and he heard a little howl from Itachi's room. He thought about going over there, but knew that it might be the worst idea he had gotten all day. When Itachi looked so weird, and he actually never did, you couldn't really know what went on inside of him. Wait, inside? Sasuke hissed as his cock throbbed again. Okay, he thought. There's no way around this. Sasuke then sat down on his bed and started to stroke himself again.

"Mm…more" Sasuke mewled in a very helpless way.

Sasuke stroke harder and harder, he was so into the feeling that he began bucking his hips harshly up into his waiting hand while stroking. God! It felt so good!

* * *

Meanwhile Itachi had sunken to his knees inside his room. He felt so caught and busted as he ever had. This was his number one nightmare! Well second after being raped or having to serve his father beer in a maid costume and blow him afterwards. Itachi hissed angrily at the thought. It had been a nightmare he had had way too often. Why? He had no clue, but he was sure that it had ruined far too many days and especially nights, for him.

He remembered the first time he dreamt that exact dream. He had woken up screaming. Sasuke stood in front of him, trying to make him calm down and stop screaming, afraid of what had gotten into his Aniki. When Itachi saw him, he had thrown up on the poor boy.

He hated it! That dream seemed to ruin his life, but right now, he knew that it was the number two dream that was really going to ruin his life.

"Fuck!" he spat out.

He looked down at himself, surprised to see that his cock was hard, still. It didn't bother him much, but he couldn't believe that he was still hard after all that had just happened. Okay maybe it was normal, he hadn't gotten laid since he took on that mission either, and the way his Otouto had acted was so sexy! In the kitchen and in the bedroom. Sasuke had even begged for it, damn it! Just thinking about it made him want to… he gently brushed his fingers over his cock.

"Oh it feels good…" Itachi told himself.

He thought about jacking off for a minute and then he grabbed his cock harshly and howled out loudly.

Why was he so hard?

"Damn!" Itachi hissed. It had been a long time since his cock had hurt that much from pure lust. He hungered for sex, he felt his desire build up inside him, especially inside his cock, and knew what he was feeling; horny.

He got up and wanted to go to Sasuke's room. He knew that Sasuke was properly finishing himself of, so he could just go right to him but… what if Mikoto came back? He wouldn't be able to cum if she did. He thought about it for a minute. It was still afternoon and his parents were home, how could he. Still, he wanted to. What was he supposed to do?

Itachi decided that it was best to just jack off and wait until later, that way he was sure that Fugaku wouldn't know about his and Sasuke relationship, unless of course, that Mikoto would tell him, but he decided that she wouldn't and took off his pants and boxers and threw them half ways on the bed.

Itachi hit the bed and grabbed his cock once again, this time, he wouldn't let go, until he was finished. He squeezed himself, stroke it over and over and over, pumping his throbbing erection until it was finally ready for the final strokes.

"CHI!!!"

What was that? Itachi thought inquisitively. Oh! It's properly Sasuke he thought smirking. So the boy came already… nice!

Itachi finished his work, stroking himself and cried out his orgasm.

Itachi lay there, breathing harshly as he caught his consciousness again. God, this was what he needed to "come down to earth", or should he say, that what he had really needed was to "arrive in heaven?"…

Anyway Itachi felt good.

* * *

Meanwhile Mikoto had stayed in her room and done nothing but thinking about what to do.

Fugaku was at the same time reading a scroll from the Hokage. He had been assigned to a mission and was carefully reading the content of the scroll, so he would be sure, that nothing would miss his eyes reading it. He was always very serious about his missions and by the time he had finished reading, he left the kitchen and went to look for his wife. When he didn't see her in the garden, he went to their bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Fugaku, i-is that you?" Mikoto asked, fearing it would be Itachi or Sasuke, or both of them. She didn't know how to handle the situation with the two of them, right now. She wouldn't make a bad move either, or say something that she would regret later, because of her shocked state of mind.

"Yes, it's me. Can I come in?"

"Sure." came the shaky reply, from a relieved Mikoto.

Fugaku entered the room, looking extremely serious. Mikoto looked at him frightened. What if he already knew about Sasuke and Itachi? She panicked inside because she knew how he felt about that kind of stuff. He hated it, if hate even described his feelings for homosexuality and incest. She didn't have any idea what Fugaku would do to her beloved children if he knew, but she feared the worst. Oh this is bad! She thought as she clenched her hands around the end of her dress, resting said hands on her knees.

"Is something wrong?" Fugaku asked, still as serious as before.

"N-no, I just feel a… a bit dizzy." Mikoto retorted looking pale from the thought of Fugaku's look of seriousness.

"You should take a nap then; I've come in here to tell you something important." Fugaku stated looking dead serious.

Mikoto swallowed hard. She knew it. She began to think about how she could save her children from being beaten up and excluded from the Uchiha family. It was rare seen that Mikoto cursed, but right now, she did. Fortunately she didn't know any bad curse or swear words, so her fear was let out in a word she knew.

"Rubbish!"

"What do you mean, rubbish?" Fugaku asked still as serious as ever, but a bit suspicious about Mikoto's choice of word.

"Uhm… I just feared that… that someone was dead or something, since you look so tense." Mikoto said, trying to push the problem aside.

"No. No one is dead, you can relax, but I have a mission tonight." Fugaku told her.

Mikoto sighed and was relieved that he didn't know about their children's secret.

"I came to say that I got an important but secret mission from the Hokage." He stated flatly, looking her in the eyes.

Mikoto's expression turned serious as well.

"I may not come back in one piece." he told her openly.

Mikoto gasped and rose to her feet. She grabbed Fugaku's arms. "You, you can't go, I love you too much." She looked into his eyes. Fear met her as she stared.

"I must go, this is my job." He stated.

She wanted to beg him not to go, but the look in his eyes told her that it was pointless to do so. He had already made up his mind.

"I… I don't know what to say…"

Fugaku looked at her; tears were piling up in her eye corners and her lips shook.

"Don't say anything; I'll do my best to come back to you."

Mikoto hesitated for a bit, but decided that no matter what, she needed a kiss, right now. She leaned against his chest and kissed his bottom lip gently.

Fugaku had never been the emotional kind of guy, but he too wasn't leaving without a final goodbye, and he knew how much Mikoto needed it.

Fugaku slung his arms around Mikoto and deepened the kiss passionately.

They ended it and held each other close, as if they would never be parted. Minutes passed as they stood there hugging each other, until Fugaku pushed her gently backwards.

"You have to go now?" Mikoto asked, staring at the floor. She already knew what he was going to say, so it was more a formal question, than something that needed an answer.

"Yes."

Fugaku clenched her hand one last time and walked slowly out of their bedroom. Mikoto followed him to the front door and as soon as it closed behind him, she burst into tears and sank to the floor. Her hands resting on the door and trying to grasp it. She was feeling so fragile and alone. Now she really didn't know what to do.

She remembered that Itachi was still at home, but she didn't feel like sharing her emotions with him. Not when she had just seen him like that; gladly sucking Sasuke's cock.

Mikoto whined at the thought. Her poor Sasuke, he was only 12 years old. He was way too young to do such adult things. In her eyes, he was still a baby, her baby. She didn't know what to think of all this and she could feel that she wasn't ready to face neither of them. Not yet.

She wiped her eyes for tears and slowly stood up. Who could she call? Or visit? She found herself needing company, needing someone to say that everything was going to be alright, that it was all going to be fine.

"Mum." She told her self in a low tone. She walked into the kitchen and called her mother.

"Mum!, Hi… it's me, Mikoto. «

Mikoto stared at the kitchen table. She was shaking and sniffling.

"Ca-can I come over?"

She curled the telephone cord around her finger, as she feared being rejected.

"Fu-Fugaku has taken on a miss-sion."

"Y-yes, I don't want to be alone."

"Itachi and Sasuke are… on a trip together."

Mikoto didn't lie often, but this time, she felt that she had no choice. She looked at the clock. 05:15 PM. The time had flown by it seemed. She turned her eyes back to the kitchen table and caught sight of her favourite apron and decided to take it with her. She loved that apron. It was her replacement for her beloved teddy bear, which Fugaku had persuaded her to throw out. She always took it with her, when she was going somewhere. She needed it.

"They'll be back late tonight, Itachi will look after him."

"Okay I'll be there in a minute, Bye mum."

Mikoto grabbed a small bag and put the apron down in it. She found a piece of paper and wrote a note for Itachi and Sasuke.

This is properly the best, she thought closing the front door behind her. Then they can finish what they started in peace, there's no need for me to be involved emotionally with their relationship, yet. Then she left the house and the two horny Uchiha's alone.

**Okay, this is the secon****d chapter. I hope you guys liked it!**

**The second chapter was a bit weird writing because I suddenly decided to make some space for Fugaku and Mikoto's life as well, which really wasn't the intention at all (I guess I'm just being spontaneous which I think is a good thing). I promise that this fanfiction won't be about Mikoto and Fugaku, but I just felt like writing a bit about them too… (I think the story is closer to the real plot and reality that way). **

**I'm not so happy about the way I started the second chapter, but you'll just have to live with that. (I have to be evil sometimes… if you can even call it evil…)**

**Anyway!**** Please comment and tell me what you think. I would also like you to correct me, whenever you find me writing something that simply doesn't make sense… if you have the time and care of course. **

**Thanks to my friend, MajselajseL (her name on deivantart), She helped me (again) checking the fanfiction for errors. Stay tuned for chapter 3, which I'm already working on.**

**Like always I'm talking to****o much (I always do) so I'll shut up now, Yar nee! Kakiity. **


	3. Chapter 3

**The watermelon show**

**Written by Kakiity.**

**Warning: This fanfiction contains; ****graphic****scenes, shonen-ai, yaoi, lemon and adult scenes as well. If you don't like this please leave this fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I****do not own Masashi Kishimoto's****characters, story or anything involved with the manga; Naruto.**

**Chapter 3****:**

Sasuke thought about Itachi. He wanted to be with him so much… almost more now than before. But what was wrong with him? He seemed fine, sucking him earlier, but now? Sasuke didn't really know what to think; he wanted answers, even if Itachi didn't want to talk to him.

* * *

Itachi heard Mikoto leave the house and got up from his bed. He knew it was her, because of the way she walked. Her quiet footsteps were certainly hers, not Fugaku's or Sasuke's. He walked randomly around in his room, trying to figure out how he should talk his way out of the situation. He had no idea when Mikoto would be back and he hoped that she wouldn't return _that_ soon. He wasn't ready to talk to anyone right now.

"Grrrowl!"

Shit! Itachi thought. Now he had to leave his room. What time was it? Itachi turned gracefully on his heel and faced the wall that had been behind him. 06.17. PM the digital clock showed in a blue illuminating colour.

"God! I need food." Itachi complained to himself.

He walked over to the door and opened it. Itachi looked down. FUCK! Itachi panicked. He looked around him manically. No one was there. He slammed the door hard as he quickly jumped into his room again. DAMN! He thought. Why can't I remember if I'm wearing anything or not?! Itachi scolded himself, as he looked down at himself. He wasn't wearing a single thread and his dick was still covered in sperm. Actually it looks really sexy… Arrw I can't think like that right now! I have to pull myself together! Itachi thought blushing slightly. What if Fugaku had been outside? Itachi automatically shook his shoulders in disgust from the thought of it. EW! But if it had been Sasuke, now that was something different. Itachi lost his mind for ten seconds thinking about the cute boy.

"Grrrooowl!!!" Okay, okay! Itachi thought looking tired at his stomach. I'll get some boxers on. Itachi found the boxers he had kicked of on the bed earlier and put them on.

The slightly scared teen stuck his head out of the door to his room and when he saw that the coast was clear, he walked out and sneaked down the hall. He turned his head to look back over his shoulder before he went into the kitchen.

Itachi looked around and found a note which was left on the kitchen table, and caught his eyes rather quickly. He picked it up and read the message:

_Dear sweethearts._

_Fu__gaku had a meeting to attend to and I missed my mum, so you have the house for yourself tonight. I hope that it's alright with both of you._

_There's food in the fridge and if you need to talk to__ me, you can call your grandma._

_Please don't make a mess while we're not__ at home._

_Y__ours dearly, Mikoto._

Itachi sighed and dropped the note on the table. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so relieved.

Itachi thought that this was too good to be true and got lost in the world of sex and yaoi while he stood and stared at the ceiling. After some minutes, he was on his way back to his room.

He then decided to do something about his sticky boxers and headed for the bathroom. – He had totally forgotten his hunger.

* * *

Meanwhile Sasuke had been jacking off for a second time; young as he was he was horny quite often.

He decided to get a shower before talking with Itachi, but apparently Itachi had got the same idea. Sasuke looked up at his Aniki.

Itachi looked insecure and nervous, he was only wearing his boxers and his hair looked like a mess.

Sasuke felt like kissing him, even if Itachi was weird looking, he could smell Itachi's sperm and sweat, he knew now that Itachi had been jacking off.

Itachi felt like he was chewing his own cheek. Maybe he was; he could taste the blood. He looked his Otouto over; naked, except for a towel around his waist, and what a hot body. Itachi started drooling.

"I'm having a shower now, nii-san." Sasuke exclaimed.

"Say what?" Itachi retorted, uninterested.

"Move Itachi! I have to be the first in the shower"

Sasuke tried to get past Itachi, who seemed more interested in Sasuke's cute face and hot body, than a shower for the moment.

"Well guess what, I'm also having one, and you can _cum_ first if you want to." Itachi purred.

Sasuke blushed. He really thought that Itachi was losing it. First he was blowing him, then he stopped and acted weird and now he was seducing him once more. What's going on? Sasuke thought.

Itachi stared at Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke asked a bit confused.

Itachi was silent. - The tension still filled the air like a heavy perfume that had been spread all over the place.

Sasuke tried to figure out a way to slip past Itachi without getting him into the bathroom as well.

Itachi closed his eyes for a second. This was it. He had been feeling weird about his brother because Mikoto had seen them together like that earlier, but since neither Mikoto nor Fugaku were at home, and since his brother just looked so tempting, only wearing his white towel and with a little blush on his face, Itachi decided that they would have sex. Now.

Suddenly Sasuke stiffened. The small blush that had appeared on his face earlier deepened and travelled further to his ears and nose.

Itachi looked a bit confused at his little brother's reaction. What did just happen? He asked himself, eyes searching the boy's body to find a reason for the changed behaviour.

Sasuke tried feverishly to push Itachi away from the bathroom door.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Sasuke howled in a way that panicked Itachi.

"SASUKE! STOP!" Itachi almost yelled into the minor Uchiha's head. Itachi had slung his arms around Sasuke in a tight grip and wouldn't let him go.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Sasuke screamed while he squirmed to get out of Itachi's protective arms; that almost crushed his biceps.

"CALM DOWN!" Itachi growled sounding pissed rather than concerned.

Sasuke relaxed and looked down at his feet as he started to sniffle.

Oh crap Itachi thought. Here we go again…

"Shh! It's alright Otouto; you can tell me what's wrong… Tell me." Itachi said petting Sasuke's hair while he pushed the fragile boy closer. But something happened then, that Itachi didn't expect.

A rather huge phallus pressed into Itachi's thigh, but what really shook him out of his thoughts; were a warm stream of thick liquid that ran down along Sasuke's leg, crossed the edge of the towel Sasuke was wearing and followed the thin line between Itachi's and Sasuke's legs.

It was warm.

Pre-cum. It wasn't just normal pre-cum, it was thicker somehow and the strong smell it gave wasn't to deny or discuss. Just as Itachi sneezed in the scent, he knew right away what this scent was and what it meant. It meant that Sasuke was horny enough to fill a small glass up with sperm and still be begging for release afterwards.

It was the sour scent sperm got when it had been too long in the balls. In most cases sperm becomes sour when you don't get laid or release yourself somehow, in other cases it is the outcome of an unhealthy diet. When it comes to food habits, it's important for guys to eat a lot of fish and beside that, just eat balanced with the food pyramid.

Itachi knew all these kind of things because he had studied sex and sexuality very seriously. He was well aware of his body's function and how it reacted to what he might do to it. Whether it was what he was eating or who he slept with, he would know exactly how his body would react and he was more than edger to become an expert in Sasuke's body as well.

Itachi knew that Sasuke ate well and since they were Japanese and ate a lot of fish, he doubted strongly that that was the case. Then it could only be because Sasuke needed relief really badly, that his pre-cum smelled this way.

Itachi found himself tightening his grip around Sasuke's biceps, which made Sasuke yelp and jump in surprise. This action only made Sasuke groan loudly enough to drown Itachi's minor moan, as their thighs and cocks' where brushed hardly together.

Sasuke took some small steps backwards.

Itachi looked at his feet. They were small, smaller than his. They'd always been smaller but with time, they'd grown so much, just like the rest of Sasuke. His cute little brother was growing into a man; looking quite like himself, but still totally different.

Itachi clenched his eyelids together quickly as he bit his inner check in dissatisfaction. He needed to feel that flesh again. That warm tight skin that covered his younger brothers frame figure.

Itachi gazed hungrily at his minor brother. A sleepy yet prepared look which filled Sasuke up with anticipation. He needed this so bad. More than anything right now. The young raven let his weight fall a bit in Itachi's direction; his feet still planted safely exactly where he'd placed them earlier.

His eyes kept starring at Itachi, while he curved his bottom lip into his mouth, caught it with his front teeth, before it slipped out again, he bit on it gently and repeated the same motion, over and over again.

Itachi licked his lips and reached out for Sasuke and in one fluid motion, suddenly, the two Uchiha brothers where inside the bathroom. A click told Sasuke that Itachi had locked the door. Next a shiver ran quickly down his spine. He couldn't react to it, he was too afraid to loose his concentration from Itachi's position, to do something stupid and irrelevant. But none the least he found himself wondering if the shiver had been cold or hot?

Two eager hands grabbed Sasuke's body and pulled his hair impatiently backwards. A little whine escaped Sasuke's lips as the action made his dick throb in shook and satisfaction.

Itachi couldn't stop feeling all over Sasuke. The poor boy was still facing the wall and fearing the worst. Itachi grabbed his neck and pushed him forward into the wall. Sasuke took his hands up in defensive and turned his head to the side. The wall felt so extremely cold so close to his overheated body. The blood seemed to rush ten times faster than usually as he closed his eyes and gave up all control to Itachi. He hadn't really fought against it, but when he closed his eyes, he knew that Itachi would begin to get serious. It was an unspoken agreement or deal they had together. And Sasuke was right.

Itachi grabbed his right ass cheek and squished it hard. He pulled it upwards and teased Sasuke's thigh, just underneath his ass cheek with his fingers as well. Itachi had firmly placed the other hand around Sasuke's torso and was currently teasing a nipple, making Sasuke pant and stutter.

"M-more!!" Sasuke breathed out, still with his eyes closed. His face expression was pure sex. He looked so horny and Itachi couldn't take it. That tortured expression. Cheeks glooming red and mouth just barely open, showing a tongue full of saliva as the grand prize.

Itachi ribbed of the towel that Sasuke was wearing and soon after his own pair of boxers. He turned on the water. A yowl was heard. The water was ice cold. It made Sasuke make some spastic moves until Itachi hurriedly had turned the warm water on too.

Sasuke's shoulders shook up and down. He was still freezing. Then he turned halfway around and opened his eyes sleepily.

"Bang me… Nii-san…"

The words seemed to linger in the damp filled air for some seconds as if he was dreaming. How could Sasuke be **so** damn sexy when he wanted to?

Then it happened. The moment they'd both been waiting for. Sasuke could care less if the whole Uchiha district heard him right now. He was screaming like a dying pig. But not only from the pain, which was caused by Itachi's huge phallus that he'd been longing for, for so long, and hadn't had inside of him for what seemed forever, but also from the pleasure full feeling of being filled up to the hilt once again.

From there on Itachi just pumped his cock in and out of the non-stop-screaming Sasuke, who clenched his hands and beat them into the wall from time to time. He was just feeling so very helpless when Itachi fucked him so good and all he could do was scream. He felt that he was totally hopeless and well… impotent. It made him frustrated.

Pants escaped both Uchihas' lips as the movement continued.

They groaned when Itachi hit Sasuke's spot hard and when his cock almost didn't touch the pink entrance that belonged to the young raven, who currently moaned because the warm water ran down between his ass cheeks and was pushed into his ass, along with Itachi's big member.

Itachi kept moving rapidly. Never in his life had he been more focused on hitting one spot so precise.

Sasuke moaned and swallowed some water. It seemed to affect the boy in a weird way and Itachi noticed that Sasuke seemed different and couldn't breathe. Itachi started to panic and because of his sex obsessed state of mind, he couldn't really think of anything else, but to slam his rigid cock hard up in Sasuke's ass, to make the boy vomit. It worked. He threw it all up at once and gasped to regain his normal breathing.

"Are you all right?!" Itachi asked Sasuke nervously.

"I'm… huh… fine." Sasuke retorted looking a bit dizzy.

Itachi slid out of Sasuke's abused hole and turned the boy around. Sasuke looked confused at Itachi. They both looked each other in the eyes while they kept on panting.

"What're you doing?" Sasuke asked closing his eyes for a moment.

"I'm calming down. The sex is over."

"SAY WHAT?!" Sasuke quickly opened his eyes again and stared at his Aniki demandingly.

"Shh…" Itachi said and hugged his brother lightly. "You were nearly dying there… You freaked me out…"

"But Nii-san! I! You can't just… I need this!"

"Hahaha!" Itachi smiled and squished Sasuke's torso closer to his. "Don't think that we're finished my little friend, but I need to calm down after what just happened… don't you?"

Sasuke blushed in embarrassment. "Haii… I do..."

Then they held each other for some time. The water still flushed down over their wet raven hair, which framed their handsome faces so naturally.

The bathroom wall Sasuke leaned against was smooth and after all the action, it seemed to be a bit warmer than before. It felt nice.

Itachi smirked a bit and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled lovingly back at him and rubbed his chin a bit forth and back on Itachi's chest.

Itachi shoot his hips up and hit Sasuke's dick with his own member.

"Eeep!" It came from a very surprised Sasuke, who returned the movement with his own hips, without thinking. The reflex made Sasuke moan and Itachi pant.

Sasuke blushed and looked at his dick. It had already started growing. Itachi laughed and squished Sasuke once again.

**Hey there! Did you like it? I know that the sex wasn't as satisfying to read about than if it had been finished… but then it'll leave you all exited for the next chapter… Muhaha!! (Sorry for the**** major cliff-hanger by the way…)**

**It thrills me to finally have written some real action in this story. I have to admit that it took me this long because I was afraid to loose the tension in the sex-scene… (That's properly also why I couldn't let them (Itachi and Sasuke) finish their "act" (If I may call it that) (Gomen!)**

**By the way! The thing I wrote about sperm is true. Guys have to eat a lot of fish and the****y have to eat healthy, and then they have to get laid. If not, their sperm will taste gross and we won't want that, will we? So girls (and guys) it's your own fault if your boyfriend-/lover-'s/-s'sperm taste bad (so no excuses for giving a hand- or blow-job ones in a while)… when it comes to how you prevent a bad taste in girls 'natural' (or what should I call it?) liquids, I have no clue. (Girls don't interest me because I'm straight (I know that it's shocking… or not?), but if I ever find out, I'll write it down somewhere in my profile).**

**Please comment and tell me what you think. I would also like you to correct me, whenever you find me writing something that simply doesn't make sense… if you have the time and care of course. **

**Thanks to my friend, MajselajseL (her name on deivantart and ). She helped me checking the fanfiction for errors. Stay tuned for chapter 4…**

**Have a nice autumn! - Kakiity.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The watermelon show**

**Written by Kakiity.**

**Warning: This fanfiction contains; ****graphic****scenes, shonen-ai, yaoi, lemon and adult scenes as well. If you don't like this please leave this fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I****do not own Masashi Kishimoto's****characters, story or anything involved with the Manga; Naruto.**

**Chapter 4****:**

The two ravens had decided to get something to eat and had gone their separate ways to their bedrooms to get dressed. When they both returned to the kitchen, they looked at each other. They had each taken some thin clothes on. It was the kind of clothes, that didn't take too much effort to pull over your head and was comfortable to wear.

Sasuke looked shyly at Itachi's low hanging, black harem pants. Itachi didn't notice his hungry stare. At the moment he was sticking his nose into a kitchen cabinet to look for something to eat.

The content wasn't thrilling, so he moved on to the next. As he looked on in the next couple of cabinets, he passed the high table in the kitchen. For some reason, they had a very high table with matching high chairs in their kitchen. Itachi remembered that he'd never really understood why, but he liked sitting there and so did Sasuke and Mikoto. Fugaku preferred to sit on the floor at the low table in traditional Japanese style, the main reason why they almost always sat there.

Itachi walked over to the fridge. Mikoto had saved the last pieces of watermelon and had put them in the fridge, those pieces that they hadn't eaten earlier. Itachi turned around to face Sasuke.

Sasuke stood nervously in the door frame. He held his left arm with his right hand behind his back and hid his left foot under his right, brushing it over in diffidence.

"Do you want a piece?" Itachi asked smirking. If he wasn't wrong, Sasuke would completely misunderstand that.

Sasuke blushed right away, and looked away when he saw Itachi holding a plate with watermelon pieces.

Itachi smirked. Ha I knew it! He thought.

"Yes… I would like that…" Sasuke said, talking to the wall beside them.

"Aw! You're so cute Sasuke." Itachi said, grinning a bit.

Sasuke's blush deepened and he turned his glare to his feet.

Itachi took the plate with watermelon pieces and placed it on the table. He opened the fridge again and stuck his nose into it.

"What do you want to drink Sasuke?" Itachi found himself smirking again. "Milk, water, juice, sperm?"

Sasuke almost fell of the chair he was crawling up on. "Water, that's f-fine." He answered as he looked embarrassed at the table's surface.

Itachi found two glasses and placed them on the kitchen table. "Are you sure? You don't want more of my flavourful liquids?" Itachi asked looking at Sasuke's shaking hands and huge bulge that was forming in his pants underneath them.

Sasuke moaned and shifted on the high chair. "I'm f-fine, thank you!" Sasuke told his older brother, wishing he would just shut the hell up, right away.

"Alright, Alright…" Itachi turned around to the kitchen table and placed the two glasses in the sink. He filled the glasses with water and walked over to Sasuke, and gave him one of them. Sasuke took the glass right away and began drinking. He was hoping that the water would help him relax a bit. All he could think about was Itachi, Itachi, Itachi and Itachi… and getting screwed by mentioned guy.

Itachi had placed himself at a chair at the table, opposite of where Sasuke sat. He was hungry, so he quickly ate two pieces.

Sasuke followed Itachi's movements with his hungry looking eyes.

"Just help yourself, foolish Otouto."

The sentence woke Sasuke from daydreaming. Help himself? He looked into Itachi's seducing eyes and turned his own eyes down immediately. God! He wanted to… Itachi was so hot. He couldn't believe it, but he felt like doing it again.

Itachi reached for a third piece.

"Why are you not eating? Go ahead, there's more in the fridge." Itachi said calmly.

Sasuke had completely forgotten all about his hunger, but now he remembered. He reached out for a piece and ate it in three big bites. He ate another and another and soon he had eaten seven pieces.

Silence filled the air as he's munching stopped. He hadn't noticed that Itachi had been looking at him that whole time, slowly eating a piece of watermelon.

Itachi finished the piece.

Sasuke had been occupied eating watermelon this whole time, but now that he was done, his mind was yet again filled with Itachi.

Itachi took yet another piece of the watermelon and looked at Sasuke. He had his full attention; the boy was literally drooling just by the sight of it. Not much, but the saliva was there, catching Itachi's skilled ninja eyes.

Itachi stuck his tongue out and licked over the watermelon in one quick movement. Then he began to nip at it, reminding Sasuke of how skilled Itachi was with his lips and how good it felt when said man caressed his body.

Itachi licked his lips and slowly slid his tongue out between his lips and guided Sasuke's eyes to the watermelon. The tongue slid over the red fruit meat and slowly rotated around an area before Itachi bit down on it and bid Sasuke unofficially welcome to his mouth by pulling the piece of watermelon into his cavern.

Then Itachi did the one thing that Sasuke hadn't expected. He enjoyed the piece. Itachi let himself enjoy the good taste of the fresh watermelon by showing a stimulated and content face expression.

Sasuke was lost in that expression until Itachi was finished eating the piece and raised a tempting index finger to (flick) the watermelon juice away from his tempting red coloured lips. And then Itachi turned his index finger to his mouth, which absorbed it and sucked it clean in the sexiest way Sasuke could imagine in his lost-brain-state-of-mind. As the index finger returned to the world and to Sasuke, Itachi opened his eyes and looked straight at Sasuke with a hunger and a lust so sinful, that Sasuke whined his exhaling breath out while his eyes turned dreamy.

Sasuke was so aroused by this point. He couldn't help but think about the time earlier in the kitchen when they had been flirting so openly in the presence of their parents. He looked into Itachi's eyes. Fuck! His brother was so sexy it hurt him, literally. His dick really needed some attention.

"Do you remember? Itachi asked smirking.

Sasuke lowered his eyes to the watermelon. He licked his lips and bid down on the bottom lip.

"Yes…" came the husky reply as Sasuke looked at Itachi dreamingly. Sasuke was read all over his face, and his mouth was left open.

Itachi made a face as a sudden pain hit him in his cock. It had throbbed intensively at Sasuke's tempting and sexual expression. He was feeling so hard and so warm all over.

"Nii-san…" Sasuke asked, as Itachi sat and shook his head as he tried to calm down. His eyes were squeezed together and he was softly chewing on his bottom lip. Damn he needed the boy so badly.

Itachi suddenly rose to his feet and stormed over to Sasuke. The intensity in Itachi's eyes frightened Sasuke and he tried to back off of him, which resulted in that he fell of his chair and almost hit the ground.

"Gotcha." Itachi said as he caught his Otouto. Itachi French kissed Sasuke deeply and passionately just after the younger Uchiha landed in his arms. The kiss was such a surprise attack, that it made Sasuke's cock tremble and throb of pure ecstasy and satisfaction.

In pure shock, because of his cock's reaction, Sasuke slammed his hand over Itachi's face.

Itachi ended the kiss immediately and looked horrified at Sasuke.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Itachi spat frustrated.

"I… I'm… anno…"

"WHAT?!" Itachi yelled startled and angry.

"You fucking scared me alright?!" Sasuke retorted as he began crying.

"HUH?!!" Itachi said, not getting anything. "I scared you? How?!" he backed off the boy and grabbed his shoulders to shock them roughly.

"I… I don't know alright! ... Everything just went so fast and so good. I can't describe it." Sasuke cried out looking as confused as his brother.

Itachi's expression went from confused, to angry, to compassionate, and to confused again. He didn't get any of this. What the fuck just happened?

"You didn't like it?" Itachi asked, not believing how it turned out that way.

"Don't you listen?!" Sasuke whined. "I loved it!! It felt so fantastic that I thought I died. It blew me away and it frightened me to the end of insanity."

"Wha…t." Itachi asked completely indignant.

Sasuke crawled over to Itachi and cuddled up in his arms. "I loved it, it felt amazing, Itachi."

Itachi moaned and looked at his brother. Sasuke was the cutest, most amazing uke and the only one he'd ever want to hear speak again like that. No one in fact had said something as simple as that and made it sound so good. Sasuke's effect on Itachi made him loose the control of himself, just like he did when he had kissed him a few minutes ago, and he moaned his reply even deeper into Sasuke's face, making the boy blush once again. " You make me shiver…"

Sasuke began to play with one of Itachi's hard nipples. He moved so he sat face to face with Itachi and lifted Itachi's shirt, to look at those sexy looking nipples. Then he slid a finger down Itachi's bare stomach.

"Hnggh…!" Itachi said, trying to hold a pant from slipping his lips.

"I love to look at your body, nii-san… its _soooo_ sexy." Sasuke claimed as he slowly laid his cheek on Itachi's torso and brushed his lips over Itachi's chest as he turned his head.

Itachi groaned loudly and stuck some fingers in-between Sasuke's raven hair and gently pushed the boy's head closer to his body. Sasuke brushed his finger tips over Itachi's ribs and sucked on one of Itachi's nipples lustfully.

"Oh my god!" Itachi panted out.

"Mmm…!" Sasuke retorted consumed with his desire for his brothers burning body.

Itachi had placed a hand on Sasuke's ass and was now teasingly sticking two fingers down to Sasuke's pink little hole and brushing them lightly over it.

Sasuke yelped and squeezed his eyes together as tears was collected and ran down over his cheeks. He wanted more of this feeling and looked up at Itachi, his begging expression told Itachi everything, but Sasuke still begged:

"Please Itachi… Fuck me now…!" he whined.

"Arrh!!!" Itachi screamed as he came.

Sasuke looked surprised at Itachi but his sad expression was replaced by another horny one, when Itachi's satisfied pants was rolling down Sasuke's spine as a stream of warm water on a hot summer day, he got hotter and hotter for every minute. Itachi had opened his eyes slightly.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke looked pending at Itachi. This was what he wanted the most and now it happened.

Itachi pulled Sasuke close to him and kissed him oh-so-divinely that he had to push him away to stay focused on living. He took several quick breaths as his fingers dug softly into Itachi's chest. The look on Sasuke's face was stunning. His eyes were clenched together and his mouth wide open. It seemed like a hard task for him to breathe right now and his cock was more than just normally hard.

Itachi smiled lustfully at the horny and sex-obsessed raven. Sasuke struggled on the floor on his hands and knees, gathering all his strength there, trying not to fall.

"Ah…" Sasuke whined and feel backwards onto his butt. Itachi slid over his slim body and licked the porcelain skin as the hungry sexy-looking beast he was. He almost devoured the poor Uchiha, who was pinned underneath his slender figure.

'God! I want to screw the shit out of him' Itachi told himself as he took those tempting lips into another mind blowing kiss. It was hard to say, whether it was Sasuke's unique smell and taste or his passion and love for him, that did the trick, but Itachi was so attracted to Sasuke that he Swore he'd never let go of him. Ever! And then it hit him, he had to let it out; his possessiveness of the younger teen.

"MINE DAMNIT!" Itachi howled as he groped Sasuke's dick.

Sasuke's eyes lid op in shock and he looked at Itachi startled. Their eyes met and the dominance glowing in Itachi's eyes and the wicked smile that showed on his lips and on the tip of his tongue, aroused Sasuke so much that he came crying: "AAAaahh!!!"

Itachi was a bit surprised by this reaction but as they both seemed to like it, he wanted to carry this act to the next level by going down on the boy.

The sperm was all over him, but Itachi didn't mind the least bit. He started out slowly, just licking his otouto clean from his own mess. Then when the boy started panting, he sucked him slowly. He was very much on fire, yes and very inpatient, yes, but Itachi knew that the faster he did it, the quicker it would be over, so he was going to savour it as long as he could.

"Ah! Mmm…! Nii…" it came from the burning hot Sasuke. His mind was like a chaos of exploding things, because that was all he really wanted… to explode and shoot his load all over the place, 'mmm yes!..' His fantasies about Itachi really kept his mind going in repeat and his body in receive.

Itachi stopped a bit to look Sasuke over. The clothes were long before gone. He still got flawless skin and a great build slim body. His raven hair made him look so beautiful and sexy at the same time. The red mouth was so sexy it hurt and his begging pitch black eyes were to die for. A fucking fine piece of art as Deidara would've put it.

Itachi just licked the boy over with his eyes and caressed the body with his hands for a bit. Everything about Sasuke was just so perfect and then there were even more perfect things about him…

"Itachi… I need you to stop fantasizing and get to it… my ass is so ready for it… I need you…"

Exactly that! That was the cherry on the chocolate cake that made Itachi take action, every time he got lost in the boy who was waiting… underneath him…

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke reached out to pull Itachi's head closer.

"Nii….-san…"

They kissed yet again and Sasuke clenched his legs tightly around his older brother's waist as Itachi sunk deep into his precious otouto.

"Wwwrrrrrrrrre-wwrrrrrrre-wrrrrre"

Shit! Itachi thought as he turned his head to the cell phone he had left on the kitchen table.

Why? Why now? Of all times, could someone tell me why now? Itachi tortured himself.

He took a quick look at Sasuke and decided to ignore it. He leaned down and took those luscious lips into another hot kiss.

Sasuke moaned softly by the regained contact.

"Wwwrrrrrrrrre-wwrrrrrrre-wrrrrre"

Itachi ended the kiss quickly to turn his annoyed face to the direction of the sound.

He HATED to be interrupted when it came to sex. But the sound of his sell phone was too distracting for him.

Sasuke laid a soft hand on the side of his jaw and slowly turned Itachi's face. He smiled lovingly at him and Itachi had to return a warm smile to Sasuke.

"Wwwrrrrrrrrre-wwrrrrrrre-wrrrrre"

"THAT'S IT!!!!" Itachi howled out as pulled out of his otouto's ass, released the grip of Sasuke's body and rushed frustrated to the annoyance on the kitchen table.

"WHO IS THIS?!!!" Itachi demanded in his anger, as he answered the phone without checking who was calling.

"Mr., would you please settle down. I'm police chief of Konoha, Makoto Kobayashi, and I'm calling to tell you bad news… May I ask for your name, Mr.…?"

"Sorry sir, I'm Uchiha Itachi."

"I'm sorry to inform you that your father is dead."

"SAY WHAT?!" A startled Itachi asked as his eyes went wide. He couldn't believe this.

"My apologies, he died on a mission given to him from the Hokage herself. I am not able to tell you the details of the death, but I can tell you that he died trying to help his country and that his last wish were for me to tell you and the rest of your family this. His things will be passed on to your mother, you and your brother. I'm sorry.

"I understand."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Sasuke starred at Itachi's back for several minutes. He had a very bad feeling about this and he didn't dare to ask what had happened.

Itachi turned around slowly. "D-dad is… h-his dea-d.."

Sasuke's eyes widened and the following sentence summed up the whole situation:

"N-no way…!"

**Hey there! I'm sorry for interrupting the sex…. **** Again!!! But I promise to write it next time! (The third time is the lucky time, right?) Anyway it wasn't my idea at all to kill Fugaku… but it just kind of happened… (OMG I sound like a horrible person! I'm not… really… gomen!)**

**Anyway! I hope that you all liked it and feel like reading more, I know I haven't written any for sooo long.. but I've had a writers block (I think that's what you guys call it, right?) and I've finally gotten this chapter down on paper.. There's more of this story so don't give it up just yet… but again… I'm reeeeally sorry for not writing for so long… gomenasai!**

**I'm also sorry for the major cliff-hanger… (again) but I guess you'll just have to learn to live with that… 'cause I've found out that it's a bad habit of mine… gomen!**

**I guess I've apologised a lot here so… I'm so sorry for being annoying and apologising (I'm apologising for apologising… what the hell?! I feel like Hinata… or Tohru… or… arrgh!!!) ****gomen! **TT

**Please comment and tell me what you think. I would also like you to correct me, whenever you find me writing something that simply doesn't make sense… if you have the time and care of course. **

**Thanks to my friend, MajselajseL (her name on Deviantart and ). She helped me checking the fanfiction for errors. Stay tuned for chapter 5…**

**Have a sexy day! - Kakiity.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The watermelon show**

**Written by Kakiity.**

**Warning: This fanfiction contains; ****graphic****scenes, shonen-ai, yaoi, lemon and adult scenes as well. If you don't like this please leave this fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I****do not own Masashi Kishimoto's****characters, story or anything involved with the Manga; Naruto.**

**Chapter 5****:**

Itachi looked at Sasuke. His eyes were glossy and his face expression told him that he didn't know how to handle the information just given to him.

Itachi walked over to Sasuke and placed a comforting hand on his cheek.

Itachi looked him in the eyes and a sight Sasuke hadn't seen for a very long time appeared before him. Itachi was crying. Not wiping, not breaking down; just silently spilling some good savoured tears that now flowed gently down his handsome face.

Sasuke pushed their bodies together in a tight hug, pulling Itachi closer every second and clinging to him as if they would end up dying if they got separated. Then he broke down and cried hard enough to get a headache. Itachi clenched the shaky boy into his chest as he closed his eyes and lowered his head onto Sasuke's shoulder. "Don't worry Sasuke… n-no matter what... I'll always be there… I love you..."

Sasuke raised his head to look into Itachi's dark eyes. His face was ruined with tears and snivel hanging in his nose. "Nii…. I"

Itachi rose to get Sasuke some paper for his nose. "Here."

Sasuke blew his nose and looked at his aniki. "Itachi… I love you…!"

Itachi found himself sinking into Sasuke's lips as he clenched his hands tightly around Sasuke's shoulders.

"Let's make love Sasuke." Itachi smiled his loving warm smile and Sasuke reached up his hands. Itachi opened his mouth in question but closed it and smiled as Sasuke caressed his face lovingly and pulled his head closer.

"Hold me." It came quivering from the sniffing boy and Itachi did so. The strong arms grope Sasuke's waist as their lips met. Sasuke's hands wandered forth and back on Itachi's back and drew circles on his spine.

Itachi licked Sasuke's lips and asked for entrance, which was welcomed by an eager tongue. They kissed for a few minutes while Itachi slowly began to feel his way around Sasuke's body. A tear landed on Sasuke nose and Itachi pulled his head back to look at Sasuke. They snickered and Sasuke began licking on Itachi's neck. Itachi moaned. That tongue, so soft and warm… and wet… It was Sweet as heaven. Itachi Chocked down a sniffle and slid his fingers determined and hard down Sasuke's inner thigh as he forced Sasuke's legs to open up to him.

"Mm-more…" Sasuke whined and blushed. Itachi looked up at his otouto. The tears we're still streaming down his face, but the teeth biting his lip, reminded him that Sasuke was just as much in need as he was.

"Sa-su-ke…" Itachi kissed him once again and began to rub their groins slowly together. The heat built up oh-so slowly and Sasuke started panting quietly.

Itachi's hands we're all over him now, feeling his body like a new and unknown one. Sasuke clenched his right fist around Itachi's neck and his left hand around Itachi's upper arm.

Their tongues battled for dear life and Itachi rubbed even harder.

"AH!... Hah!Hah!" Sasuke moaned and moved intensively with his older brother. Itachi had started panting, but moved away from his brother for a moment. Sasuke looked up at his brother. Itachi's cheeks we're still a bit wet. Sasuke moved over to his brother and placed his hands on his shoulders. He licked the salty tears away while he spilled some himself. Then he moved up and slowly sucked on Itachi's bottom lip and asked for entrance. Itachi allowed it and their tongues danced for a while. Then Sasuke pulled back and moved down from Itachi's lap. Itachi watched the boy as Sasuke took one of Itachi's hard nipples into his wet cavern and sucked it deeply into his mouth.

"Hahh…!" Itachi moaned and caressed Sasuke's back as the boy continued to lick and suck as good as he'd learned to do it.

"Stop!..." Sasuke turned his head toward Itachi. He wasn't surprised at all. He knew that Itachi needed him as much as he needed his brother right now, and therefore he looked up at him with anticipation and lust glowing strongly in his eyes. Itachi didn't say anything. He Attacked Sasuke's awaiting mouth and consumed his tongue with his insanely fast tongue, which he centred all his attention to at the moment. Sasuke groaned in lust and wrapped his legs tightly around Itachi's waist, as he was pushed backwards onto his back.

Sasuke rubbed his cock hard against Itachi's hard rubbing cock and their pre-cum mingled together in perfect unison as lubricant.

"FUCK!" Itachi groaned and gave Sasuke a dirty-lust filled look. "Ready…?"

"Ah! Yes!" Sasuke replied as he forced Itachi into another lust filled kiss.

Itachi placed his throbbing cock at Sasuke's entrance and buried it inside his beloved otouto as Sasuke screamed for more.

Itachi started trusting and they both panted heavily.

Sasuke clung to Itachi for dear life. It had been _**so**_ long since they'd been together and now they finally were. Itachi trusted hard into his little brother. "Aah!" Small drops of sweat ran from Itachi's forehead and gathered at the tips of his hair before it fell down onto Sasuke's chest, neck and face.

"Mmm…!" Sasuke whined as Itachi pushed out of him.

Tears ran from Sasuke's cheeks as he ran a hand through Itachi's hair and moved it from his neck to his back, where he clenched it and dug his nail deep into the tender flesh. Itachi moaned and gave it a few more trusts.

"Sasuke…"

'When did they ever have such emotional sex?' Itachi thought as he kissed his otouto and gave him a warm smile before trusting in.

"Ahh!" they both exhaled the air within them and found each other sharing the same face expression. Sadness and lust combined into this mixture of love.

"Itachi!" Sasuke groaned.

This was it. They we're both so hot and ready to come. Their face expression told each other everything. Begging eyes and open mouth, eyebrows drawn together in concentration and sweat running from their burning skin. And tears, tears that slowly gathered in their eye corners and fell upon their hair and faces.

"I-Itachi!.. I… I c-an't… no m-more!"

Itachi trusted harder. "I… k-now.."

"P-please! I n-nead to c-cum!"

"Ah!"

The rhythm speed up as they both got ready to hit their final destination; heaven!

"Hah! Ni… I… ah! Hah..!"

"Ha… ha! Yes… ah! Know.."

Itachi moved his cock around until it hit. "AHH!" Finally… Sasuke's spot. He had found it, even in this lust filled state of mind.

From there on, Sasuke screamed his pleasure out whenever Itachi hit and spilled some pre cum inside him.

"Ah!" Itachi groaned feeling a tightening in his stomach. He was so close… but he wanted Sasuke to see stars first.

Itachi's hair rocked forth and back and hit Sasuke in his face. Their bodies moved together and it felt like heaven just being this close.

Itachi slammed with full force into Sasuke and then the poor boy came. "Ahhhh!"

As Sasuke shot his load all over the place, he did a movement that shook Itachi's body thoroughly. Itachi came with a massive cum shot and rode his orgasm out, into his brother.

Itachi fell down onto Sasuke. Somehow he managed to move away from the boy so he didn't crush him and then they both lay there panting on the cold kitchen floor. After a while Sasuke decided to move closer to Itachi.

"Sasuke… we'll get horny again if you lie on top of me…"

"I know… but the floor is so cold and you… you're so _warm_…!" Sasuke caressed Itachi's chest and stomach with his face and smiled contently. Itachi looked lovingly at his otouto-chan.

"I love you."

Sasuke moved his face up to look at Itachi. "I know."

They exchanged glances and Sasuke then turned his face back to lie on Itachi's stomach and they both closed their eyes and relaxed.

After some time Itachi, who was almost falling asleep began to feel cold. "Sasuke let's move into the bed." Sasuke turned his face to Itachi. His sleepy expression told Itachi everything, but then Sasuke opened his mouth.

"Yeah we both need it…" Itachi was surprised that Sasuke teased him even when he was almost falling asleep, but he was right… Itachi did feel how his dick was slowly hardening…

Itachi moved Sasuke away from him and Sasuke whined a little. Itachi smirked, got up on his feet and collected Sasuke. The boy was hanging motionlessly over Itachi's right shoulder, swaying slightly when the older raven moved. Itachi took him to Sasuke's room where he placed his brother on the bed. Itachi turned around and headed for the door. "Don't leave me nii-san…!" Sasuke was reaching out for him without as much as opening his eyes.

'poor boy' Itachi thought as he looked at his exhausted little brother. "I'll be back in a second."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to my room to get my duvet and my pillow." Sasuke seemed content with that answer and settled down under his own duvet.

When Itachi returned to Sasuke's room, his little brother was already asleep. He smiled knowing that they would be having a good night sleep and moved over to the bed. He sat down beside Sasuke. Sasuke looked so beautiful when he slept like that. Itachi couldn't help himself from placing a kiss on Sasuke's forehead. Then he lay down and soon he was asleep.

_**Hello everyone… Now I've given you the lemon you've been waiting for, but there is some sad news… Some might have re**__**ad this already, since it have been on my profile page for quite some time, so you already know, but since this might be the last chapter, I felt that it was fitting to put the text here.**_

_**About my fanfic.**__** "The watermelon show" I am truly sorry! That I haven't updated in forever and even sorrier that I'm not going to in the near future... But when I started writing it, I wasn't really used to writing fanfic's and now I have too high expectations for it and therefore have a lot of trouble writing it. I'm not sure that I will continue it; it's very unsure whether I choose to do so. (I know I'm being a pain right now, but I can't force some crappy ending on it, because it would hurt me too much as the writer to see a good fanfic end crappy... So I really hope this (last) chapter will satisfy you (my readers) and nobody will feel that I wasted their time or that they've been cheated somehow.. But it's not closed yet, there's still a possibility that one day, I'll write on it, (that's one of the reasons why there's no "the end") so please accept this (last) chapter as my apology.**_

**Please comment and tell me what you think. I would also like you to correct me, whenever you find me writing something that simply doesn't make sense… if you have the time and care of course. **

**Thanks to my friend, MajselajseL (her name on Deviantart and ). She helped me checking the fanfiction for errors.**

**- Kakiity.**


End file.
